Always
by PlantRuler
Summary: Confusion and Hurt floats around Dustin as he watches his love be with another. Will he let things be or will he win his love back in the end?
1. Confusion

Chapter one: Confusion

Disclaimers: Power rangers ninja storm isn't mine.

Summary: Confusion and hurt floats around Dustin as we watches his love be with another. Will he just let it be or make sure that he gets to win at the end?

Dustin sighed as he watched a certain blond laugh and pretend to rough house with a certain samurai. Normally that would have been something he and the others would have found strange seeing Cam was the sarcastic know it all that seems to find himself better than the rest of them to be participating in such an activity, but after their revelation the previous week everyone was now ok less surprised but more or so not saying anything if they did find the situation weird. Dustin however was more confused and hurt at this situation. He and Hunter have been getting close and it seemed at one point during their hang outs that the crimson ranger had something to confess, and Dustin hoped it was his undying love. Well Dustin expected at least I love you more than a friend sort of deal. How does it go from almost being lovers to not being one at all? And why of all people it was with Cam? He literally did not see this coming. For all intent and purposes he thought of Cam as straight and more into Tori besides his computer, so when the two came out as a couple together it was like a bomb sent by Lothor blew up in his face.

_Flash Back_

_Dustin and the rest of the rangers sans Hunter and Cam were gathered around a table in ninja ops supposedly deciding on what they will do on the upcoming weekend. Tori and Blake were too busy making goo-goo eyes at each other and Shane was staring at himself in a hand mirror which basically they didn't decide on anything. He was busy himself, busy thinking about a certain blond boy when said blond boy came out from one of the rooms with the sensei's son._

_Hunter looked nervous while Cam kept his calm, something he inherited from his father. _

_"Um guys?" Hunter said trying to get his friend's attention, Dustin's eyes were already glued to him the moment he walked in though something about Cam and him together made Dustin quite nervous as well. _

_"Yeah bro? What's up?" Blake said grinning like an idiot as Tori laid her head on his shoulder._

_"Well Hunter and I have an announcement to make" Cam said calmly and adjusted his glasses._

_Hearing those words made Dustin's stomach lurch; this couldn't be what he thinks it is? Could it? He tried to look at Hunter trying to get the other to look him in the eyes but Hunter was looking down._

"_You and Hunter?" Shane asked along with Tori though the blue wind ninja had a smile etching on her face, as if she knew already what the announcement was._

_"Yea, me and Cam are together" Hunter said after finally gathering some courage and held up their entwined hands. Tori jumped up and hugged the both of them expressing her blessing and happiness. While Shane took a gentler approach and just gave them handshakes and well wishes. Blake though not surprise his brother was with a man but surprise that said man was Cam. He smiled at them and patted his brother on his shoulder as well as Cam and wished them good luck. _

_"I'm Happy for you bro" Blake said though the look he gave Hunter was "I'll-talk-to-you-later" look that Hunter knew all too well and nodded. Dustin now finds himself with his friend's expectant faces, trying to see if he was going to freak or be ok with it. He didn't notice though until Tori called him that they were waiting for him to say something. He hoped that his face did not show the shock that he felt at the news and gathered his strength and hope that he pulled off a happy smile on his face and that it did reach his eyes. _

_"Whoa, dude sorry spaced out for a bit" he said trying to be cheerful and got up and gave both of his friends a reluctant hug. He felt his heart sink further as he felt Hunter's strong arms around him and knowing that he was never going to be Dustin's. When he pulled away He smiled at them as cheerful as he could _

_" Happy for you guys" He said almost choking on his words and then quickly pretended that he had to go to the bathroom and made his excuse and ran towards the washroom. As he got in there he made sure to lock the door and turn on the faucets so the sounds could drown out the sobs that quickly racked his body. He furiously tried to blink his tears back but it was no avail. His tears fell from his brown eyes._

_End flashback_

"Still thinking about it?" Blake's voice cut through Dustin's thoughts and he blinked at the navy ninja. He garnered a small smile and nodded, denying it would have been impossible seeing that it was Blake who comforted him after what happened.

"I just don't get it, Blake.. I thought that..He.. That we…" Dustin said dejectedly not even bothering to finish his sentenced and turned around so the others won't see his sad expression. Blake patted him on the back.

"I Know, I tried talking to him about it but he just avoids the whole issue all together." Blake said sympathetically. He knew all along that Hunter and Dustin had feelings for each other, but were too scared to admit to it but he just couldn't figure out how Hunter ended up being with Cam.

"Don't worry about it Blake, he made his choice" Dustin said trying to smile but all together failed and it made Blake angry on how his brother just did this to Dustin. Then an idea popped into his head.

"So you're telling me that you're just going to let him go without a fight?" Blake said which gained the reaction he was looking for.

"What? Are you serious you want me to break up Cam and Hunter?" Dustin said incredulously though keeping his voice down as to not alert the others. Tori was sparring with Shane and Hunter and Cam were sparring with each other. Dustin and Blake were supposed to be sparring too but this seemed more important.

"Yea, I like Cam and all but I don't really think he fits in with my brother" Blake said casually as if breaking up your brother's relationship was something trivial.

"Dude I can't do that, they're my friends" Dustin said shaking his head.

"I know Dustin, but when it comes to finding happiness for yourself you have be a bit selfish. You know deep down that Hunter was yours and I knew for a fact that Hunter still have feelings for you, so go for it Dustin" Blake said and then got into position " Let's spar before sensei punishes us" He said and Dustin nodded. Soon he and Blake were engage in a battle with Dustin trying to avoid thinking about what they talked about just let himself forget for a while as he tried his best at beating the navy ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Dustin worked on his motorcycle tweaking his beloved ride so it would be in top condition for the next expo where he would get to show off his freestyle moves, still trying to not think about the whole Hunter and Cam situation and also Blake's suggestion. It's been two weeks since that talk with Blake and he could tell that the navy ninja was sort of frustrated with him. He haven't done anything that would warrant Hunter and Cam's break up. He of course now uncomfortable being alone with them, made sure that he only hung out with them if the others were around. Thankfully the moments that for some reason he ends up alone with them, it didn't last long as Lothor would send another monster down to destroy the city and he and the rest have to perform their heroic duties.

"Dustin, dude" Shane's voice rung through his thoughts and he turned around to look at his skateboarding friend. He gave Shane a sheepish smile as he wiped his hands on the rag hanging on his shoulder

"Sorry Shane, must have spaced out again" He said chuckling trying to keep his happy façade in front of the red wind ninja.

Shane though noticed that Dustin spacing out happened more frequently than it had before and it was beginning to worry him. "You've been doing that a lot, Dustin…what's going on?" He asked with concern in his voice his face adapting the same expression as his eyebrows furrowed together.

Dustin panic for a moment but he then just waved Shane off "Nothing dude, you know me I like to daydream" he said hoping that Shane would drop the subject.

"uh-huh. You haven't been yourself for a while, not as energetic as you used to. And don't even bother denying it" Shane said with conviction in his voice as he stared down the earth ninja "Tell me what's going on Dustin, maybe I can help" He said softly pleading with his friend to open up to him.

Dustin didn't budge though and turn around to work on his bike again "dude I told you it's nothing" He said as he crank a loose bolt with his wrench.

Shane sighed he knew Dustin can be very stubborn when he wanted to be. He left the earth ninja and went back to the lounge area to watch some skate video that was currently playing on the television.

Soon enough the door bells rung as a person entered the store which Dustin immediately looked up to see if it was a customer. The store had been quiet for a while and Kelly had left with some errands to run. Unfortunately it wasn't a customer but none other than Hunter looking hot as sin as he walked in with his tight crimson shirt. Dustin immediately hid his face behind his motorcycle so he would avoid eye contact with the blond male. He heard Hunter and Shane greet each other and it was only a matter of time before the blond would come and greet him. He had to collect himself and be calm, so he took a deep breath and let it out and summoned enough cheerfulness so he wouldn't look suspicious. He heard Hunter walking towards him after some words with Shane, He pretended to keep busy only to look when Hunter addressed him.

"Hey Dustin" Hunter finally called out and Dustin looked up and smiled at him

"hey dude!" he responded as much gusto he can and gave the crimson ninja a half hug and pat on the back. It hurt him though to have such contact with Hunter and the same time he welcomed it. Contact with Hunter sent his heart beating faster once again and yet the hole in his heart seemed to become deeper as well.

"Tweaking your bike huh? Getting her ready for the next expo?" Hunter said conversationally and leaned in on of the counters crossing his arm across his chest. The move was so Hunter and Dustin couldn't help but smile and nodded.

"yea it's gonna be sweet bro! I've been working on this new stunt and with a few more tweaks she'll give me no trouble at all" He said excitedly welcoming the topic. It would prove a distraction despite having the conversation with the one he's in love with.

Hunter though was staring at Dustin as the brunette talked about all the new stunts he would do and it tugged a smile on his lips.

Half through the conversation though their morphers beeped and Hunter answered first "go for Hunter" he said and Cam's voice appeared "Monster by the quarry" he simply said and cut the connection without waiting for an answer. As Hunter and Shane were rushing for the door, they turned back when Dustin didn't follow.

"um sorry guys I can't leave the store unwatched, I'll join you guys as soon as Kelly returns" he said sadly. Shane and Hunter understood though and gave curt nods before streaking out of Storm Chargers.

Ten minutes later Kelly returned. "Hey Dustin! Was the store busy while I was gone?" she asked smiling but Dustin quickly made his move to get out of there.

"Sorry Kelly got to go, be back later promise!" He said as he rushed out of the door. As soon as he reached a place far enough and safe enough from peeping eyes and Kelly's store he called out his morphing call "Ninja storm, Ranger form hah!" and with a brilliant flash of yellow his clothes were replaced by his ranger outfit. Wasting no time he streaked towards the quarry hoping that he wasn't late and none of his friends were injured.

He arrived In no time at the quarry and what he saw shocked him. The monster was overpowering the rangers and with it's attack he managed throw the rangers back de morphing them. Everyone was now too weak to get up and they were bloodied. The monster true to it's nature was an ugly combination of what seemed like a lion and bear along with other creatures. The monster advanced at the injured rangers and took out his weapon going in for the kill on the closest one. Unfortunately said victim was Hunter. Dustin's eyes behind his helmet widened as the monster took no hesitation as he took a strike at Hunter. Dustin didn't hesitate either and without thinking he streaked and appeared at just as in the nick of time.

Hunter had his eyes closed awaiting death with the others voice calling out his name. but the blow never came and when he looked up, his eyes widened in horror as Dustin was now in front of him. The creature's weapon was so strong that it pierced right through Dustin's ranger uniform and it protruded out his back. Time seemed to slow as the monster pulled his weapon out and Dustin's yellow leotard exploded from his body leaving a bloody Dustin and the brunette slowly began to fall back. Time seemed to have gone back to course and with adrenaline Hunter caught Dustin's body before it landed on rocky ground. He could hear everyone's cry of disbelief. Hunter was silent as he held the critically injured brunette.

"Dustin NO!!!" His voice finally reached his mouth as he shook the brunette. Everyone gathered around him ignoring the monster. The monster wasn't for sympathy however and began to attack them again but luckily Sensei watanabe had finally managed to activate the teleporter and they were teleported back to ninja ops.

When they appeared they were all huddled around Dustin to make sure he wasn't damaged further as it seems the teleporter likes to drop them on the floor.

"quickly everyone take him to the medical room!" the guinea pig said. Hunter quickly did as he was told and lifted Dustin's lithe form. The others followed, Tori was sobbing hysterically and Blake was trying to calm her down, Shane was crying too and Cam remained silent but ran past Hunter and Dustin so he could prepare the medical equipments.

As Hunter got to the room Cam instructed him to place Dustin on the table and lift up the earth ninja's shirt. They both gasped at the hole the monster left in Dustin's midsection but Cam quickly went to work.

"Stay back Hunter" He said as he hovered a disk around Dustin's wound. The disk which was attached to a very complicated looking machine began to pulse yellow light at the wound.

"Dustin" Hunter said almost inaudibly as he moved up and inched his head close to Dustin's. The brunette laid still his face still contorted in pain and Hunter couldn't help but cry at this. He caressed the unconscious face gently and then placed a kiss on his forehead. "Please be ok" He said in a whispered sobbed that if anyone could have heard would definitely break their heart. Cam though didn't pay attention to what Hunter was doing. He was concentrating on fixing Dustin's wound. The machine he used seemed to be working properly enough to Cam's satisfaction as he watched as the wound slowly began to heal itself.

The others finally made it to the room, with Tori calmed down but still sobbing as he watched her best friend battle for his life. Shane was clutching Tori's hand and Blake had his arm wrapped around her giving her soothing strokes on her arm. His eyes darted towards Hunter and saw his brother practically broken at the sight of Dustin's form. Then he turned his gaze at Cam who was too concentrated on healing Dustin. He saw that machine before, it was a machine that nudged their ranger healing powers to accelerate so they could recover quickly and it seemed to be working as from what he could see. Five minutes later Cam stopped the machine and gave a shaky smile at everyone.

"I managed to heal his wound completely, but he lost a lot of blood" He said as he placed the disk down. "He wont die from it though but He's going to be out of commission for a long while" He said softly as he looked at Dustin's now calmed face and Hunter still caressing gently with tears leaking out of his blue eyes. Cam shook his head and headed for the door "come, lets leave them alone for a while" he said softly before walking out of the door. Tori wanted to protest but Blake and Shane just looked at her and then made her look back to Hunter and Dustin and she understood. Soon the only two left in the room were the crimson and yellow ninja.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With an incapacitated member of their team Cam began working on improving their weapons. He needed to upgrade them immediately before the monster wreaks anymore havoc on the city. So without anymore wait he proceeded to tap on his computer furiously inventing upgrades for their weapons system.

Tori had stopped crying now and was just cuddled to Blake on the couch and Shane was sitting across from them reading a book, well at least trying to. He was so worried about Dustin that he didn't noticed that he was reading the same line over and over. The sensei was meditating on the table while sending out prayers about the yellow ninja's recovery.

"It's weird…" Tori said all of a sudden.

"what's weird?" Blake asked the water ninja as he continued to rub her arm.

"Cam isn't worried that Hunter is the most devastated out of all us about what happened to Dustin" she said holding back a sob at the end.

"Yea…." Blake said softly as he looked back at the door towards the medical room.

"you think Hunter has feelings for Dustin?" Tori asked again. " I mean I know they were close but, seeing him now like this, makes me wonder"

Blake smiled inwardly at the curiosity of Tori.

"And if so, why is Hunter with Cam then?" she said finally asking the same question that both plagued Blake's and Dustin's mind.

"I don't know either. You know I like Cam and all but He doesn't really fit with my brother" He said softly hoping that one of the subjects of their conversation didn't over hear. Blake took a glance at Shane but he looked like he had fallen asleep with the book now resting on the red ninja's lap and his eyes closed.

" You think he should be with Dustin?" asked Tori in surprise " But I don't think Dustin swings that way, I've known him forever and I never saw him give interest or hint of an interest for other guys" she was now mildly confuse and shock that Blake was suggesting that Hunter should break up with Cam for a guy that might not even be gay or at least bi.

Blake not wanting to say that he knew that Dustin swung that way shrugged his shoulders as much a she could " Well even so, Dustin would be good for Hunter. He would negate all that brooding my brother does, plus they have a lot more in common"

"true but I still don't want Cam getting hurt though" Tori said biting her lower lip in worry. Thinking about it now before Hunter and Cam started dating, Dusting and Hunter did spend a lot of times together whether be it on the tracks, well that was before Dustin decided to go about freestyle again. Hunter would attend Dustin's practices, and when they were done with anything remotely related to motor cross they would constantly hang out. So when did Hunter had enough time to court Cam then?

Meanwhile

Hunter was stroking Dustin's brown hair as he watched over the earth ninja. "God I'm so stupid" He thought to himself as he looked back at the plan he devised to make Dustin his. He just now figured that it was a stupid thing to talk Cam into pretending to be his boyfriend to make Dustin jealous. He was too scared to make the first move on his own and decided that he would have Dustin do it. But it completely back fired. Dustin didn't show signs of jealousy just support though he would notice that the smiles directed at them never reached the earth ninja's eyes. That in it self he thought that it was proof that Dustin didn't like the situation, which gave Hunter see hope that Dustin would just corner him and confess. But remembering now that this was Dustin, he would never have done that. Now here was his love severely injured but thanks to Cam was alive.

He moved to hold Dustin's hand between his own and kissed it tenderly " I'm so sorry Dustin, I'm so stupid please forgive me" Hunter pleaded softly and wished that Dustin would open his eyes soon so he could gave into those beautiful brown eyes. Soon Hunter succumbed to tired aching body and fell asleep.

The next day.

Hunter woke up the next day when he felt movement next to him, when he looked up his eyes registered shock when Dustin's brown eyes were staring back into his own blue ones.

"Dustin..!" he exclaimed softly and Dustin smiled "You …ok?" the earth ninja asked and Hunter just shook his head and smiled " I should be asking you that" he said.

Dustin grinned well at least tried to but the pain made it quite hard.

_Dustin remembered waking up minutes before hunter that morning, he was a bit disoriented and when he tried to move his body retorted back with making him feel pain. He gave up on that notion and looked around instead. He recognized that he was in the medical lab and then remembered what happened to the fight "Hunter!" He yelled in his mind and tried to move again to see if Hunter was ok. When his hands brushed against something he turned his head to side and saw an unruly mop of blonde hair and an angelic looking Hunter sleeping next to him. He smiled inwardly seeing Hunter was ok. With great effort he managed to move his hand up to the Blonde's head and stroke those soft strands of hair affectionately._

His musing was interrupted when Hunter held his hand gave it a squeeze. He blinked and looked at Hunter only to see the crimson ninja was giving him a look he couldn't decipher. "Hunter…?" He said weakly

" I almost lost you" Hunter said holding back another sob and raised Dustin's hand to his own face. Dustin was very surprise at action and what Hunter said.

"Lost me?" he asked confusedly. Though his answer came in a form of Hunter's lips touching his. His eyes widened at the action and could only let the other ninja kiss him.

When Hunter he looked expectantly at Dustin who was still sort of in shock. " I Love you Dustin " he said softly now caressing the brunette's face which took said boy out of his stupor.

"Love me? What about Cam?" He said more confusedly. Sure he was happy that Hunter was finally saying those three words he have been wanting to hear but does this mean that Hunter is leaving Cam for him? Wouldn't that hurt the samurai?

Hunter was a afraid of this, if he explained he knew that it could upset the brunette and he didn't want to do that especially in his condition. Dustin might also end up getting mad at him and hating him and Hunter wouldn't be able to handle that. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Please don't me mad…" he pleaded as he told Dustin about his plan. Dustin listened though he remained silent. Hearing Hunter's explanation made him quite angry being made to feel that way because the other was scared to just come out and say his feelings towards him. He wanted to yell at Hunter but he knows he couldn't especially after seeing his expression when Hunter recalled the attack and thus him ending in the medical bay.

Dustin sighed and looked at Hunter, it would have been so easy to just say he loves him too but he needed be alone now for a while. "Hunter… I think I need to be alone for a while" he said softly and took notice how Hunter looked so disappointed and sad at his response and he placated him "Don't worry I'm not mad, just need to think about this, plus I can feel myself falling asleep again" He said with a slight smile . Hunter nodded but his face became blank placing a kiss on Dustin forehead he left the room without another word. Dustin sighed again as Hunter vanished from his sight, he wanted to say those words back to Hunter so they could be together but he was still slightly hurt and he felt his body drained again so he needed to recuperate more before he handled this whole situation better. With a final sigh he closed his eyes hoping sleep would take him soon again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ok, to those who are reading this, if it seems crappy to you well it probably is since I don't really think about the plot and stuff since this story is written when I'm stumped at one of my school projects plus I always wanted to try writing a Hunter/Dustin story. Anyways these boys aren't mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hunter left the medical bay he found himself wandering in the zord bay instead. He didn't want to face the others just yet and he wanted to do what Hunter does best, brooding. He knew he messed up real bad when he made up this plan of making Dustin jealous with Cam. He can hear the samurai ranger say " I told you so" when he tells him what happened in there with Dustin. He sighed with his head tilted up tempted to ask the powers that be to reverse time. Instead he found himself staring up at Dustin's lion zord. He turned around so he could face and look at it in awe. The lion zord was a great piece of machinery, well all of their zords were but this one is his favorite since it belongs to Dustin. He could see Dustin fitting in with the lion, noble and brave. He sighed once more before leaving the zord bay to face the others.

As he entered the main computer room, he found everyone in interesting positions as they made themselves comfortable. The two love birds Blake and Tori were cuddling and sleeping on the couch, Shane asleep with a book on his lap drooling on one of the empty couches and of course Cam was on the computer typing away and sensei was no where to be found. He walked over to Cam and rested his hands on the back of the seat.

"How's Dustin, Hunter?" Cam said without taking his eyes off the computer screen. Hunter couldn't really understand all the codes that the samurai was creating so he didn't bother trying.

"He's ok, He woke up for a bit but fell back asleep" the blond said omitting the fact that he had talked to Dustin.

"Good, it will take a few more days for him to fully recover and by then we hope the city hasn't been destroyed yet" he said nonchalantly still immersed in his world of numbers. Hunter understood though why the samurai wasn't stopping, the latest monster was strong and they needed a power upgrade, luckily Lothor hasn't sent him to attack again after they escaped with Dustin earlier.

"I think we need to tell them the truth, Cam" Hunter said suddenly and this made Cam's fingers stop typing. He slowly turned around to look at Hunter.

"I think that would be wise" he said smiling somewhat. Cam could tell that it was really eating at Hunter how he almost lost Dustin.

"I told you, that you should have just confessed in the first place" He said sagely which Hunter lowered his head and nodded

"Yea, yea I know. We'll tell them when they wake up" replied the blonde softly. Cam nodded and then turned back around to finish his work.

Hunter sighed and found himself an empty chair and sat down, fatigue finally caught up with him and soon he too fell asleep.

--------------------------------

Hunter woke hours later and was startled as three curious faces were looking down at him and it made him a bit uncomfortable.

"What?" he asked nervously as those 3 pairs of eyes studied him closely.

"Nothing, just worried about you bro" Blake said and pulled Tori back so his brother doesn't feel claustrophobic anymore, which Hunter was quite grateful for. Shane gave him one last look before pulling away as well.

"So how's Dustin?" Tori asked since she was dying to find out. She hasn't been to the medical bay yet since Cam kept insisting that Dustin be left alone for a while.

"Um..he's ok…he was awake for a bit earlier but he fell back asleep" he replied a bit nervously since now he has to explain what was going on and he doesn't need to be psychic to know that it wasn't going to bode well for him when Shane and Tori reacts.

"Did he say anything?" asked a curious and worried Shane.

"We talked for a bit, he actually asked me if I was ok" he said smiling a bit the others too were smiling at that. Trust Dustin to think of others when he was the one who got worked.

"Well that's Dustin for you.." Tori said before going in for the kill " So care to explain why you looked so devastated earlier?" she asked she obviously know that Hunter cared because Dustin was their friend but it was more than that.

Hunter slightly paled at that question, even though he was waiting for it no one can really be that prepared for anything. Blake though was looking at him waiting to see how Hunter would spin this one as he kept his grin from spreading across his face. Cam was checking up on Dustin conveniently enough which Hunter cursed the samurai calling him a traitor in his mind. Tori and Shane were looking at him expectantly. He sighed and decided to just get this over with.

"Well you see…" he started and soon explained the whole situation with surprisingly less interruptions as he would have expected that is until he finished his story. He gulped audibly at the expression that Tori was giving him along with Shane's, Blake on the other hand had scooted away from his girlfriend.

"So let me get this straight, you purposely went out of your way to invoke hurt and jealousy from Dustin?" Tori yelled at him incredulously but didn't make a move to indicate that she was going to physically harm him, not yet anyways.

"Dude that is so lame and underhanded!" Shane said as he glared at the crimson ranger. Hunter lowered his head knowing that he deserved what these two were saying to him and probably what they would do to him physically.

Tori sighed and shook her head "boys! Ugh why do you guys always make stupid moves?!" she asked irritated looking at Hunter that got her an angered "hey!" from Blake and Shane that she chose to ignore.

" I know! I know! I messed up but I was scared ok?!" defended Hunter. " It was my first time feeling something for a guy so I'm allowed one mistake right!?!"

Tori stopped and shook her head, "Well, I guess but seriously I thought you were smarter than this" she said slightly disappointed not only at Hunter but also herself for not noticing that Dustin swung that way. Then a smile tugged at her lips. She imagined Hunter and Dustin kissing which she had to admit looked hot. It also explains the fact that she never saw Hunter and Cam make out.

Cam entered the room soon after which all eyes turned at him, which made him a little bit unnerved.

"Hello Cam, I'd like to discuss something with you" Tori said in an all too sweet voice which made Cam extremely nervous, the other guys tried to hid their smirk knowing well that Tori was playing with Cam.

They watched in interest as Tori began to move closer to him and he began to move away from her, Tori kept advancing and Cam kept retreating until he hit the platform that raised the super computer and fell on his ass, which made all the rangers all burst out laughing. Cam knew immediately that he had been had and rolled his eyes "ha-ha funny guys" he said dryly and stood "Dustin's recovering nicely he'll be back to action in no time and the new upgrades will be ready soon enough" he said in his no nonsense voice before turning back to the screen to continue working.

"I should probably go to Storm chargers and tell Kelly that Dustin won't be able to come because he's gotten sick" Blake said since he didn't want Kelly to get angry at Dustin for not coming to work.

"Probably a good idea I'll go with you" said Shane. The others agreed and Tori went to give Blake a goodbye kiss that made him grin like an idiot before walking out of ninja ops followed by Shane. Tori then turned back her attention to Hunter.

"Well If I were Dustin I would have totally never forgiven you, but this is Dustin we are talking about so just don't do anything stupid again, got it!" warned Tori which Hunter just nodded.

"I wont I promise, I don't want to loose him ever" he said with conviction that made Cam and Tori smile.

"You really love him. Awe you two would make the cutest couple" She said giggling. "Well I got to go make sure the rents aren't worried so be back later" she said smiling before streaking out of the base.

When everyone was gone Cam turned to Hunter "Dustin's awake, he wants to see you" He said and turned back to the computer without another word.

Hunter nodded and took a deep breath and walked out of the main room towards the medical bay his heart thundering in his chest. It was time to face the music….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hunter stood outside the medical bay door caught between the decision of going in or just leaving forgetting the fact that the doors were a bit see through. He went over his head how this conversation would go over and he mostly saw the negative. He took a deep breath and willed himself courage and slowly opened the doors. To his part Dustin was indeed awake and Hunter could see an amused look playing at the earth ninja's face.

"dude, you know that I can see your silhouette through that door right?" Dustin said smiling cheekily at the thunder ranger teasing him. Hunter looked back at the door and couldn't help blush however tiny it was. He was not a man who blushes, nope not him. He scratch the back on his head and nodded.

"you wanted to see me?" he asked as he moved closer to the brunette, hoping that he didn't radiate to much anxiousness.

Dustin's smile faded and nodded which Hunter took as a bad sign. He seriously hoped that this scenario doesn't end like those he had imagined earlier.

"I.. Thought about 'it' Hunter" Dustin started and he looked down at his own hands. Hunter heard the seriousness of that tone and he could feel his heart sink. This couldn't be right? He thought to himself. He took a deep breath and looked at Dustin waiting for the brunette to look at him again.

"what did you decide?" he said finally speaking and eager to have Dustin look at him again and the same time feeling dread at what the yellow ninja would say to him.

"I'm sorry Hunter, but we can't be friends after all" Dustin said, looking at Hunter like his bike has been irreparably damaged. Shock went straight through Hunter like wild fire. He can't be friends with Dustin at all? Does that mean that the earth ninja is completely rejecting him? His heart pulsed faster inside his chest wanting to jump out and kneel at Dustin's feet and beg for reconsideration. Hunter could also feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and be blinked furiously to keep them all from falling down his face.

Dustin felt so bad seeing Hunter's expression while trying so hard to maintain his façade. Hunter's hurt expression won out in the end in his heart and he surprised the thunder ninja by pulling him and holding him in a loving hug.

"Stupid, I meant we can't go back to being just friends anymore Hunter. I want to be with you" he whispered in the thunder ninja's ears and he could feel the other's tensed muscle loosen before he was hugged back tightly to which he winced at but didn't say anything. He closed his eyes loving the feel of Hunter holding him and holding the thunder ninja in his arms. He never wanted to let go, he was safe In those arms.

Hunter pulled back sometime later and playfully hit Dustin on the shoulder " You totally scared me dude! Don't do that!" he said trying to be angry at Dustin but he couldn't find it to do so as a smile kept tugging at his lips. Dustin for the most part starting laughing though trying not to do it too hard as he didn't want to aggravate his wounds.

"you totally deserved it!" the earth ninja retorted and in an act of childishness stuck his tongue out at the crimson ranger. " That's what you get for that stupid plan of yours!" he said driving his point as to why he teased the thunder ninja so badly.

Hunter shook his head and sat next to Dustin "I'm really sorry for that Dustin, but I'm glad that you want to be with me" He said softly and caressed the brunette's handsome face. Dustin closed his eyes and leaned into the caress and sighed contently. He opened his eyes and a glint passed his brown eyes and soon pulled Hunter in and initiated their first kiss. Hunter was shock at first but he soon melted into the kiss and soon both him and Dustin were kissing each other with passion that they have held back for so long for each other.

A moment and forever later they parted from the kiss flushed, lips sore and totally breathless. They looked at each other and smiled before Hunter pulled Dustin into his arms and held him. "I love you Dustin" he said to the brunette's ear and Dustin sighed deeply and hugged Hunter tighter.

"I love you too Hunter, be with me always" He replied to which Hunter countered "Always"

The end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

Cam smirked as he watched from his super computer the reconciliation of his two friends. Those two did look good together and even he had to admit that. There was also another reason why he was smiling, his upgrades were done and already implemented into the rangers' weapons system. So the next time that ugly monster comes around they would make sure that they defeat it once and for all.

Dustin was almost completely thanks to his acceleration on the healing blessed by the ranger powers and he knows that the earth ninja would like to get a proper crack on that monster, probably Hunter too. Cam almost felt sorry for the monster. Almost. That monster is not going to get mercy when Hunter sees him again. He smiled He and the rest of ranger were going to enjoy this revenge.

Just as he was imagining the alien's demise the warning signal beeped in time and lo and behold, Lothor's monster appeared once again looking ugly as ever. He made several key work on his keyboard and activated the warning signals on each of the ranger's morphers. The other's knew the signal by now and they didn't need to be told twice.

"Rangers, the monster appeared in the middle of downtown" he said through the open communications.

"be careful son" his father said and he nodded. Not waiting any further he took his amulet from its chains and when he was about to call upon his powers Hunter and Dustin came rushing in.

"I tried to stopped him but you know him he's stubborn" Hunter said with a smile that almost resembled pride.

"yea yea, c'mon let's go guys!" Dustin whined he was itching for this fight. Hunter and Cam smirked and nodded.

Dustin grinned "Ready!" he called out and it was echoed by his two comrades.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

Each one got into their morphing poses as they all called out their morphing codes.

"Ranger form Hah!" they all said at the same time and soon activated their morphers which bathed each one with their respective colors as they underwent their metamorphosis.

"power of Earth!" said Dustin

"power of thunder!" said Hunter

"Green samurai power!" said Cam

"I've already installed the updates to your weapons, we should be able to take him now" Cam said through his helmet and the other two nodded.

Hunter slapped his closed fist against his open palm " That alien is toasted" He said with a hint of venom

"Let's go dudes!" Dustin yelled and streaked out in a flash of yellow. The other two looked at each other before streaking out themselves.

-----------------------

When they got there the monster was doing a good job of scaring the citizens of blue bay and destroying everything around it. All of them seemed to have arrived at the same time as flashes of multi-colored streaks ram through the monster causing him to fall flat on his back.

"Dustin! You shouldn't be here!" was the first thing Tori said when they all landed.

"Tori I'm fine! Let's get this monster now!" Dustin said impatiently. He didn't really want to listen to Tori mothering him especially when he was in revenge mode. He activated his power and called upon his Lion Hammer.

"I understand how you feel Tori, but you know him he can be as stubborn as a mule" Hunter said patting the blue wind ninja on the shoulder. Then moved forward to stand by Dustin.

"thunder staff!" He called out as he pulled his staff from his back.

"ready Dustin?" Hunter asked his boyfriend and he smiled at that behind his mask. Dustin was his boyfriend! Though he only squealed in his mind and even then he was denying it. For he does not squeal. Ever!

"yea, let's thrash this garbage" Dustin said

The others were watching the two amused. "So I guess that those two worked things out?" Tori asked

"boy did they ever! Sorry Tori you missed the kissing" Cam teased and he could almost imagine Tori's impression of a fish behind that mask of hers. Shane and Blake just coughed not really wanting to hear their male friends kissing.

"Gossip later let's finish this!" Shane said finally composing himself and pressed a button on his morpher changing it to his battlelizer morpher.

"Battlelizer" He called out and armor descended upon him powering him up.

"Thunder staff! Navy antlers!" Blake called out as he combined his two weapons together

"Fine! Ninja sword gold! Water!" Tori called out as she powered up her ninja sword and Cam flipped off his vest and switched his top mask "Super samurai mode!" he called out.

The rangers all got into position and the monster roared calling forth Kelzacks. The rangers all looked at each other and nodded. Without warning they all streaked forward crashing through the army of kelzacks obliterating them at the same time. They were not interested in fighting the minions they were after the big prize which was the monster. They crashed against the monster sending it flying backwards.

Tori was the first to follow the monster. As the monster got up Tori attacked it with high speed slashes of her sword. The next one to attack was Blake he did several slashes on the Alien before gripping it in the middle with his navy antler that was at the end of his staff and raised it into the air electrocuting it at the same time. Then he threw it towards the others. Cam was next in line and he had already powered up his sword and it was glowing in a green aura. While the monster was still in mid air Cam attacked it with two slashes in a form of an X before kicking it sending it to the ground where Dustin was waiting.

The earth ninja didn't let the monster get up instead he crashed his hammer on the ground making the alien bounce up and down the ground and with his last strike he sent the monster up where he followed it up with a slam of his hammer to the back of his head sending it to Hunter. Hunter of course caught the monster with his staff in the midsection and slammed him down. The monster couldn't really retaliate because of the speed the ranger were all sending their attacks upon it.

Hunter wasted no time pummeling the monster and then finished it off with a laser beam from his blaster. Shane was the last to go and sent a volley of powerful punches and kicks and placed a powerful upper cut sending it flying away. It landed at least 15 feet away and it could barely stand up. The rangers then all got into an alignment.

"ready guys?!" Shane asked yelling

"ready!" the others chorused back and then they powered up their weapons

"Ninja power!" they called out and sent a barrage of energy blasts from their weapons at the monster with Shane delivering the final blow as he switched to flight mode of his battlelizer. The monster cried out as he blew up in an extravagant show of fire and smoke and when it cleared nothing was left, nothing that Lothor could use to enlarge it anyways.

"yea we did!" Dustin was the first to cry out and jumped at Hunter hugging him. Hunter for his part was glad that he was prepared for it otherwise he would have fallen and be in an awkward position. He smiled behind his helmet and hugged the yellow ninja back with the others surrounding them.

"Aww you two are so cute!" Tori squealed as she opened up her helmet everyone could see her grin.

"Let's not do this in public and go back to ninja ops" Cam suggested as he looked around and saw people starting to come out of their hiding places.

"yea bro, I know you want Dustin and all but there is a law against indecent exposure" he teased.

"Yea yea, c'mon lets go guys" Shane said and they all nodded before streaking away. Crimson and Yellow almost blending as they streaked holding hands.


End file.
